The Dr Blake Mysteries - Lucien and Jean: Beginning Married Life
by Cabbe1
Summary: Following their wedding, Lucien and Jean spend their first days as husband and wife together.


Fellow members and supporters, following is a short fanfiction piece with my take on how Lucien and Jean began married life together:

Lucien: Only a very few knew that Jean and I didn't spend the first nights of our marriage travelling anywhere. Rather, we were where we both wanted most to be: gloriously alone in our own home, sharing the quaint and cozy bedroom we had created there in my mother's old studio.

We had changed into casual clothes, so no one was the wiser, except Matthew, who graciously removed himself, Cec, who provided Matthew accomodations at the Colonists Club, and Alice, who was standing in as police surgeon. We drove in, ready to embrace the new life we were beginning. Everything was peaceful and quietly inviting. I set our bags near the door, and turned to Jean. Her hair was softly stirring as she gazed toward the lake and the distinct calls of the musk ducks.

"Lucien, would you mind terribly if we went down to the lake?"

I did a double-take, but understood her need to reflect after the excitement of the day. I kissed her gently. "No, of course not." The breeze was rustling the leaves as a burning sun set over Lake Wendouree. Holding her hand, I was immensely aware of the emotional electricity between us. I smiled at Jean, breathing in the wonder of finally being truly free to love fully this treasure who had chosen me, however undeserving I might be. As we stood there looking over the glistening water that lapped softly at the shore near our feet, Jean turned, trembling slightly. Her eyes looked deeply into mine, revealing the intensity of her emotions, so carefully controlled until now. She gently cupped my face in her hands and drew my mouth to her's. If I had ever misread what she felt for me before, I now had no doubt.

At the house, I opened the door, smiled broadly at Jean and swept her off her feet, stepping ceremoniously over the threshold: "Mrs. Blake, we're home." Someone had set up the fireplace. Jean lit the fire while I retrieved the luggage, and found in the kitchen, champagne Matthew had thoughtfully left for us. I put Jean's bag in the bathroom, sensing a little sudden shyness on her part.

"Lucien, I'm just going to freshen up."

I kissed her and said, "I'll just pop in the other shower." I was soon comfortably stretched out, thinking of the long journey Jean and I had travelled to arrive at this place and time. Then, at last, she came toward me, her slender figure visible through the pale pink of her gown. I lifted the covers, and she was quickly beside me. The feelings we had so long stifled flowed between us. There was fierce physical passion, and also a healing of insecurities that only comes with complete trust. There was fulfillment, and after, soothing contentment.

Early morning, as I became awake, I was aware of a steady rain and brisk breeze through the screened windows. Jean lay sweetly asleep, facing me, with the hint of a smile on her lovely, serene face. Her left hand was curled gently under my chin. I bent my head and kissed the ring ever so softly. I didn't want to wake her. Just watching her sleep feeling so trusting and secure, brought tears to my eyes. I was deciding whether to risk waking her so I could make tea, or just continue to revel in her closeness when her eyes opened and she smiled up at me, gently moving her fingers along my jaw.

"Jean, darling, I was going to get tea."

"That would be lovely, Lucien. Please don't be long."

I took Jean's tea to her as she sat rosy-cheeked on the edge of the bed. I turned back to the tray to fix my own cup, and had taken a sip, when I heard a twist of words I often used :

"Lucien, would you mind just coming over here please?" She was smiling at me with the familiar saucy look that first, and always after, tugged at my heart. As I came close, she reached out and took both my hands. We toppled down together. I couldn't help but laugh as my face was covered with kisses.

Jean and I eventually realized we were quite hungry. A delicious-smelling brunch, complete with the champagne Matthew had provided, was soon ready. Jean informed me that she appreciated my not shooting, bashing, or blowing up any of the ingredients. I laughed. The rain had cleared and the sun was out. I ventured: "Jean, darling, why not eat in the sunroom?'

"Oh, you want to eat in the sunroom now?" Then: with a sparkle in her eye: "Why not, indeed?'

As we finished with a toast, Jean admitted, "It was rather lovely, Lucien, eating here among the flowers.

"Jean, my darling, **you** are rather lovely." That lead to a rather prolonged kiss. We did what made us smile that day: singing together while I played the piano, walking along the lake, just lying wedged together in the old hammock…. There were no phone calls and no knocking at the door, no sudden interruptions to take away the moment. There was, however, quite a lot of kissing.

After dinner, I lounged on the old sofa, watching the fire, with Jean tucked under my arm, her cheek resting on my chest. We were comfortably drowsy, listening to a favorite wireless station, when the song we first danced to came on. I felt Jean stir, and opened my eyes to see her smiling up at me. "Lucien, I would very much like to dance."

I smiled back and kissed her hand. "It would be my pleasure, my dear Mrs. Blake."

Much later, we lay comfortably content. I lightly ran my fingers over Jean's cheek, and saw a hint of contemplation behind her soft smile. "Jean, love, what are you thinking?"

"I was remembering something Father Emery said to me: that whatever I was thinking, God would understand. He, of course meant choosing the Church, or marriage to you, but I believe God had a further hand in things. I think God helped us choose the right path, though maybe you don't agree."

" I already loved you too much to be the cause of any further stress, whatever I wanted. I know for certain now, it was right to wait."

" Lucien, remember the cocoa night kiss?"

" I'll never forget it. Believe me, it was very hard to walk away from."

" Well, later that night, I came downstairs with every intent to come to you, and was caught out by Rose. I was wearing this very gown. I gave her the rather lame excuse that I thought I had forgotten my knitting. I knew by her expression, she wasn't buying it."

We both laughed, and I pulled her in close, kissing her hair, her cheeks, her delicate nose, and finally, her sweet mouth.

Those glorious first days, and for all that came after: there was no more stifling. There was, however, quite a lot of fulfillment. We later agreed that of all the beautiful places and memories we shared over the next four months, including a treasured visit with Mattie in London, those of the first days were held most dearly in our hearts.


End file.
